


Crestfallen

by rnadoka



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Crying, References to Depression, Suicidal Thoughts, also sorry if this is a bit ooc LOL still working on that, they can be together if you want but idk up to interpretation, this is kinda shit but i need my angsty kagehinas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 11:44:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11058246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rnadoka/pseuds/rnadoka
Summary: Hinata is having a hard time and Kageyama find out.





	Crestfallen

**Author's Note:**

> sorry in advance if this is lowkey shitty, i just need more angst of these two ;; im still working on the ooc thing too hehe so sorry abt that.... comments and kudos are appreciated!!! thank you for reading :-))

"I want to die."  
  
Your stomach turns and you look down to your feet, your throat dry and your eyebrows taut. You look at your clenched fists, suck a shaky breath in and speak. "...For how long?"  
  
You hear him laugh a cold laugh, and you look at him. His face is twisted into a sort of smile, but filled with some kind of regret. He won't look you in the eyes. A nauseating taste fills your mouth.  
  
When he finally chokes it out, you feel your heart shatter. "I don't know," he says, laughing all the while with fat tears falling down his cheeks. "I don't know."  
  
What should you do? What could you do?You do the only thing you could think of; you stride forward and you take him in your arms. He is so cold. With your arms wrapped around his neck, you grip him tightly. "Why didn't you tell me sooner?"  
  
You expect to hear something, anything from him. But you don't. You only feel his cold hands wrap around your midsection, his small body racking with silent sobs. You pet his cold, bright hair slowly and softly, trying to say all of the comforting things you possibly could. In your head, you know you're to blame. You're the closest person to him and you didn't suspect a thing. You are despicable.


End file.
